


Dangan Ronpa Drama Camp

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Characters of my own creation, Ummm...who wrote Summer Nights? I don't know so I'm just gifting it to the two RainbowFirebirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loner Naegi Makoto never liked drama, or acting. However, Sayaka and her sister, Tabi, somehow managed to get him to go for a summer drama camp. Meeting new friends was scary enough, but when Naegi learns there will be auditions to act in two films by his drama camp, The Mummy and Se7en, Naegi discovers a side of him unlike who he previously was before.</p><p>Inspired by RainbowFirebird's Summer Nights!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [RainbowFirebird (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



"Come on Makoto, it'll be fun!" Sayaka Maizono yelled at Naegi. This was the third time in a row this week. Naegi sighed "Fine, Sayaka""Yes!" The idol yelped. 

One week later, Makoto Naegi was on a bus headed to Hope's Peak Summer Drama Camp. Sayaka was right next to him, her blue hair in a ponytail. Across Makoto, a white-haired boy and a boy with cropped hair but with one part sticking up at an awkward angle were striking up a conversation. Behins them, two girls were playing on their games.

This was going to be one long summer.


	2. Beginning of A New Summer

Maizono's eyes roam the crowd. Jin Kirigiri, the head of their camp, Director Monokuma and Monokuma's assistant Usami were there for auditions to play parts in Se7en and The Mummy and The Mummy Rises. They would be filmed and even would have the film be shown in a theatre. However, they had to find cabin mates and since each cabin occupied six, Naegi and herself only needed four more.

They found the next person in Ibuki Mioda. Nice but loud, Ibuki came only for the orchestra. 

Next was Nagisa Komaeda. Nagisa was born with a rare medical condition that enabled her to change the color of her hair and the style it was in at will.

Fifth was the talented voice actor, Celestia Ludenberg, a girl who loved acting as gamblers or conwomen. 

The final person was Mikan Tsumiki, a young plum-haired girl who could change her personality in a flash. 

After unloading, all six 'newbies' had to play Truth or Dare, which two veterans, Sakura Oogami and Mondo Oowada, had dubbed the 'initiation ritual'

more soon!


	3. Truth or Dare: Secrets Revealed

"Shall the dreaded game begin?"  
...  
...  
"You sound like a person from the mental hospital"  
"NAGISA!!!"  
Yes, that was the dialogue that occured in Cabin 9, Makoto thought to himself.  
Sayaka Maizono's POV  
I looked across at Makoto. Me, Nagisa and Mikan had literally dragged him to Cabin 9 for truth or dare. Even now, Celeste and Ibuki sat on his left and right respectively,holding down Makoto's hands down in case he tried escaping. Nagisa even took away his key for the cabin.  
"Alright, I'll begin" Teruteru Hanamura, a boy from Cabin 10 said. He roomed with two on the tech crew, Kazuichi Souda and Sonia Nevermind, as well as animal trainer Gundam Tanaka, and actors Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata. Teruteru leaned across to me. I gulped nervously. "Truth or dare, Miss....Pekoyama?" Phew. It was Peko Pekoyama, Cabin 4, a choreographer with her fellow choreographers Onogajishi Owari, Ryoto Nidai and Nekomaru Nidai. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, who liked acting as gangsters, was also in Cabin 4 with Yasuhiro Hagakure, a boy who helped as a cameraman.  
Peko's eyes flicked around nervously. Other than that, her face and body language betrayed no emotion. "T-truth" she finally said. "Hmm...do you like Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu?" The silverette paused and then, hiding behind her braids, finally muttered a small"Yes" Fuyuhiko had also betrayed liking her before, which was why he also hid behind his closed eyelids. Peko smirked. "Oowada! Truth or dare?" He chose dare. "Hmm...run around this cabin two times."" Seriously Peko?" Fuyuhiko said, slapping his hand to his forehead. "That is the best dare you can think of?" Peko smiled. He will be at least exhausted. Oowada returned quickly, surprising all of us. "Tr-Truth or...dare Makoto?" The boy's eyes lit up in fear and his efforts to scramble away tripled. Ibuki's grip became an iron one, and Celeste's fingers closed around his hand. Nagisa stepped in for Makoto. "Truth,"she announced in Makoto's voice. "Who would you say you hate most in the camp, and why?" "S-Sayaka, because she dragged me here!" I faked a look of mock anger and yelled at Makoto "Makoto! Your words wound me!" That sent nearly everyone laughing their heads off.


End file.
